


Losing Your Down

by iironhide



Category: Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole
Genre: Family, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-20
Updated: 2010-11-20
Packaged: 2017-12-05 04:58:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iironhide/pseuds/iironhide
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eglantine is being to lose her down, but she doesn't seem to understand why she is. So, Soren explains to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Losing Your Down

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: I fucking wrote this shit 7 years ago when I was 13 years old good god. My first ever fanfiction was fluff and look at me now, writing torture porn. I make my mom proud.

Losing Your Down

\----

"Soren! Soren! Look, Soren!"

Soren turned around to see his younger sister, Eglantine, standing behind him.

"What is it?" he asked.

The young owlet flapped her wings, the fluffy down shedding off; the light, fluffy little feathers fluttered to the ground.

"What's going on?" Eglantine said, panicked. "Every time I try to put them back on, they won't stay. I think something's wrong." She was most definitely panicked.

Soren chuckled. His sister's cuteness seemed so unreal; is it possible for her to not look cute? Probably not.

"Eglantine, their supposed to do that." Soren said.

She looked up at him, confused. "Really?" she asked.

Soren nodded. "Yes. You're shedding your baby feathers, and soon, you'll have big feathers," Soren said. He stretched out his wings, showing them to Eglantine. "Just like mine."

Eglantine could only smile. She was excited. "Really?" she asked, her eyes shining with excitement.  
Her smile was contagious.

"Yes, really." Soren said.

Eglantine looked confused again.

"But, why?" she asked.

"Because," Soren said. "When an owlet begins to grow into an adult, he or she loses his or her fluffy soft down. Then he or she grows big adult feathers so he or she can fly."

Eglantine's confusion was gone, and it was replaced with excitement once again. "Wow!" she exclaimed.

Soren's smile grew wider. He loved his sister so much.

Eglantine was so excited that she wanted to tell everyone, and she did! Soren and Eglantine's parents flew towards them and landed.

"Mum! Da! Look!" Eglantine said, excitingly. She was waving her wings around, causing more of her down to flutter down the ground.

"Look Noctus. Our little girl is growing up!" their mother exclaimed.

Noctus chuckled. "Indeed dear, indeed." He said, standing by his wife.

The two watched as the saw their little girl run around the hollow of the tree, flapped her little "wings", pretending to fly.

End


End file.
